


纯洁的廷祐

by ThrivingTREE



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-02 12:54:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19199251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThrivingTREE/pseuds/ThrivingTREE





	纯洁的廷祐

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [peaches and cream.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16895628) by [RedamancyEffect](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedamancyEffect/pseuds/RedamancyEffect). 



温柔，易碎，纯洁。

 

这是nct成员以外的人对金廷祐的印象。

 

但对于组合里的人来说，大家都知道他很活泼，很男人，喜欢对周围人各种开玩笑，并且……

 

没有想象中纯洁。

 

钱锟作为他的男朋友，比任何人都了解这点。周围所有人都以为像金廷祐这样的人大抵是在床第间十分无趣又乖乖顺从的那种类型。但是他们一无所知的是，“控制欲强”，“难以满足”，“占主导优势”还有好多好多用来形容廷祐的这类词，他可以一直无穷无尽的补充下去。

 

没有比廷祐在床上更技巧纯熟的了。

 

当结束了127的西蒙说打歌行程时，他仍处在一个很有压力的状态下，而钱锟又因为中国分队的行程不在他身边，这让他紧绷的身体蓄积着一股无法释放的压力。

 

所以他在钱锟洗澡的时候无可抑制的走了进去，以最快的速度褪下了身上的衣物，希望在狭窄的额隔间里痴迷的欣赏着男友未着寸缕的赤裸身体。而对方则是被突然的闯入吓得发出了极小的一声惊叫。

 

回过神来钱锟意识到自己被抱起后背抵着墙壁，腿环绕着小男友的腰然后被持续猛烈的进出，温热的水流过他们的躯体。他希望这水声大到能够藏匿住他可怜而羞耻的呜咽声。（如果被很有可能听见的李永钦听到了，他会被嘲笑个没完没了。）

 

但廷祐根本没有想要慢一点的想法，相反他更快的冲撞，在钱锟的耳边喘息呻吟。

 

他们想要在成员面前收敛一些已经基本不可能了，毕竟梦队就在离的很近的地方。


End file.
